A conventional power switch design, is shown in FIG. 1. At a proper point of a power cable 20, a section of one of its cords is cut off. Then, the power cable 20 is placed into the receptacle of the lower housing 11. A washer 16 is positioned over the lower housing 11. A switching wheel 13 with a copper switching conductor 14 and blade/leaf conductors 15 are positioned in upper housing 12. Then, the upper housing 12 is assembled onto the lower housing 11 by pressing them together so that the blade/leaf conductors 15 in the upper housing 12 cut through the outer cord insulator and contact with the inner conductive cord wire, thus providing a function of electrical conduction. Finally the assembly is fastened by a screw and a nut. Such a design has the following deficiencies: the blade/leaf conductors 15 have their end edge rested on the copper switching conductor 14 giving a `point-to-plane` contact of an extremely small area, so that spark eruption will happen at the very moment when the switch is on. The cumulated carbon and oxide produced due to spark eruption on the leaf conductors after long term use will destroy the conductivity of the leaf conductors causing a power failure. Moreover at the sheared cord ends where the blade/leaf conductors are coupled to the cord, it is possible that the sheared cord ends will be removed by the application of a foreign force, causing the blade to be bent, increasing a risk of electrical leakage or power failure, and causing undesired troubles in use.
Therefore, the inventor developed an improved switch design which provides a secure and reliable electrical connection even in the case of an application of a foreign force.